


10:30 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos wrapped a tentacle around a villain's arms.





	10:30 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

Amos wrapped a tentacle around a villain's arms as Supergirl attacked her by using heat vision.

THE END


End file.
